Change of Heart
by hov
Summary: What if Danny had not gone on the mission? Would Rafe find somebody else, and would she be the right girl for him?
1. Protection

** DISCLAIMER: This fan fiction story is based on characters and situations created by Randall Wallace. Any other characters or situations are sole property of the author, Lindsay Leigh. Thanks, and any comments please e-mail me.**

**Chapter 1  
Protection**

"Don't do it, Danny. Don't go on this mission. You've got nothing to prove." Rafe pleaded with his best friend on the beach of Florida.

Danny was surprised. He had never seen Rafe beg before. Never. "You've been trying to protect me since we were kids." 

Rafe wanted to give up. He wanted to forget about it, and let his friend do this, but something inside him would not let him. "You can't leave Evelyn behind. Not like I did. Believe me, it'll be the biggest mistake of your life."

"Why are you so intent on not letting me do this?" Danny asked

Rafe's thoughts were, for once in his life, jumbled. Part of him wanted to give up and let him go, the other wanted to knock him unconscious and drag him back to Hawaii. While his mind was in a frenzy, four people came up behind him. Danny acknowledged them with a wave of his hand, but did not say anything. He had never seen Rafe so frustrated and hurt. 

Rafe did not see the men standing behind him, and finally said, "Evelyn's pregnant."

Danny coughed as if coughing could remove the words just said. "What? How did you-"

"She told me when I was packing at the hotel at Pearl, just before we left for the states." He noticed the confusion on Danny's face was not leaving. "I was angry, at both of you. I think she just wanted to tell me something she couldn't tell you until you came back."

Danny was shocked, more than shocked, he was stunned, so stunned that the words he wanted to say would not come out. It was as if his tongue had been frozen. 

Colonel Doolittle, Red, Anthony, and Goose were all standing behind Rafe, and, feeling extremely awkward, began to walk away. Danny stood up, and halted them. "Colonel Doolittle, I can't go on this mission."

Rafe turned suddenly. He had no idea those men were there. Colonel Doolittle nodded his head, "I understand, Captain. I will find someone to replace you."

Danny thanked the Colonel, and left the five men to pack. "I didn't know anyone else was here." Rafe explained. 

"Don't worry, son. Had I not heard this, I probably wouldn't have let him leave. Walker's a good kid, and you're a good friend." He then walked back to the base to find a replacement for Danny.

* * *

Evelyn had been working around the clock at the hospital with her friends, Barbara, Sandra, and Fiona, a nurse hired after Betty's death. There were so many people to help. Evelyn spent most of her time trying to worry about their health and safety, besides Rafe's and Danny's. Mostly because she was actually all the sick soldiers could depend on. Most couldn't even write their own letters, unlike Rafe and Danny who could choose. 

No one had suspected her pregnancy, as of yet. There was too much work to be done. Fiona, Evelyn's new roommate, had often inquired about her health since Evelyn had just began morning sickness, but it took place more than in the morning. Evelyn had just told Fiona that she was fine, it was probably just the heat, and left it at that. She had no wish to make a relationship with any one else, besides the sadly missed Betty. 

Barbara had been torn up after Billy's death, but didn't let it stop her from doing her work. Sandra tried to keep up with everyone. She was disappointed in herself for not keeping a more steady mind when the tragedy occurred, but she made up for it in her many hours of work. She worked more hours than any of the nurses. 

Evelyn, Barbara, and Sandra had grown much closer since December Seventh. All of them had lost somebody, not just Betty, but other friends they had made. Barbara missed Billy, Sandra missed Joe, and Evelyn, though she never said it out loud, missed Rafe. For she knew, and her friends knew too, that Rafe and Evelyn would never be able to compensate for the months they lost, and the man in between them, named Danny. 

One night, when all the girls were off work, including Sandra, they decided to have a nice quiet evening at their quarters.. Fiona was very interested in what the girls had been through during the attack, and before. Barbara told her of Billy, Sandra spoke of Joe, they all remembered Betty, but when Fiona asked Evelyn what she went through. Evelyn couldn't hold back the tears. Barbara and Sandra tried to comfort her, but she would not, and could not, be comforted now. 

The girls spoke words of understanding, saying, "It's all right, Ev," and "I know what you're going through." That last phrase caught Evelyn by surprise, and she jumped away from them. 

"No you don't!" She said, "I would rather live my life alone than have to face both men, and tell them who I love more." She slumped into a chair behind her. She spoke the next words quietly, as if she was afraid to say it, but knew she had to in order to be comforted herself. "I love Rafe." 

Barbara and Sandra were about to speak, but Evelyn wasn't finished yet, "But I'm going to marry Danny." 

Both girls were shocked at this, "Don't feel an obligation to make Danny happy. It's all about your happiness." 

"You're right." Evelyn said, standing, and placing her hand on her belly. "My happiness is important, but I think I'll be happy knowing that I kept my honor." 

"What are you talking about, Ev?" Barbara asked. 

She gestured to her stomach once again, "I'd like you to meet Danny's child." 

Index | End of Innocence 


	2. End of Innocence

Chapter 2  
End of Innocence 

All three girls were silenced. After what felt like an eternity of trying to digest the things just said, Sandra spoke, "Oh, Evelyn." Is all she said before embracing her friend.

"Rafe's the only other person that knows. So please don't tell anyone else." 

"You told Rafe?" Barbara asked. 

"It was the only way to make him understand. The only thing to let him know why I chose Danny over him." 

The ladies accepted that answer, and talked the night away because the next day they didn't have to work until noon. 

* * *

It was five o'clock in the morning, Hawaiian time. Danny had just disembarked a ship, and was nearing Evelyn's nursing quarters. He had already been to the hospital, and they pointed him there. Danny knew it was early, but he couldn't wait to see her, and he knew she would be happy to see him. He walked up the stairs to her barracks. Unintentionally letting his mind drift back to five months before. When he had come at four o'clock in the morning to return Evelyn's handkerchief. 

"We were so innocent then." He thought to himself, and couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if the Japanese had not attacked. He knew that it was easier for Rafe to forgive him, because they had to fly together not only in war, but when being assigned the mission. He wondered if it would have been so easy if they didn't have the same bond in those two P-40s. 

He knocked softly on the door, before letting himself in. He wanted to wake her himself. He wanted to be the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes, but someone did hear his knock. A red-head about Evelyn's age answered the door. She looked as if she had just barely awakened. Her nurses uniform was wrinkled as if she had slept in it, and her hair was mussed. 

"Can I help you?" She whispered,. but inside she was thinking how devishly handsome he was, and threw him her best flirt grin. 

"Hi. I'm Danny Walker. Is Evelyn awake yet?" 

The girl seemed extremely troubled at the mention of Evelyn's name. "Yes, let me get her." 

Danny took hold of her arm. "Can I do it?" He asked her. 

She nodded, and opened the door enough for him to come in. 

Fiona led him to the sitting room, where they had all slowly fallen to sleep the night before. Danny saw her quickly for she was the only thing he ever saw. She was crumpled on the sofa with her head resting comfortably on the pillow. He walked over to her, stepping over Barbara who was on the floor. He let his hand touch her head, and brush back a strand of hair. He kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Evelyn." 

"Danny?" Was the reply in a faint whisper. Evelyn's eyes fluttered open, and thought she was still dreaming. When her mind finally registered that she was indeed awake she wrapped her arms about his neck, and embraced him. "What are you doing back? Where's Rafe?" 

"I had a change of heart. Rafe stayed." 

"Well what changed your mind?" She asked. 

Danny, thinking the girls didn't know, leaned over, and whispered sweetly, almost seductively, in her ear. "I know." Is all he said. 

Evelyn's grin transformed quickly into a frown, "You should have told me." Danny said. "I would have stayed." 

"I told Rafe not to tell you." 

"He didn't want me to make the same mistake he did." Danny replied, disappointed. He had expected a little bigger welcome home than this. "Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to Tennessee. I handed my notice to Colonel Doolittle. I'm quitting the force. I wanted to start a home with you." 

His sentences were short and choppy. Evelyn noticed this. "Do I make you nervous?" She asked. 

"You know you don't." Came the reply, but there was something distant in his eyes. "I just thought that you missed me." 

"Oh, Danny, of course I did." Evelyn then drew him into a strong, passionate kiss. Afterward, Evelyn said, "I'll withdraw from my job today."

Back | Index | Next


	3. Brave Enough

Chapter 3  
Brave Enough 

At that same moment, Colonel Doolittle spoke: "Anyone brave enough to accept this, step forward."

The brave men, soldiers, pilots, stepped forward in perfect unity. 

* * *

That night, everyone celebrated. No one knew why, it just seemed right. They were about to put their lives in the the hands of their leaders, no one knew what would come of it, but they knew in the end the American flag of red, white, and blue would be there to catch them if they fell, and would shelter them, dead or alive. 

Rafe lay in his bunk, gazing at the ceiling. He had no desire to celebrate. All his friends knew why, even if they didn't say it aloud. He missed Danny. Danny had always been there, ready for Rafe to watch over him, and Rafe had gotten used to that. He was used to having someone to watch over, like a guardian angel or a big brother. Of course, he was in charge of his crew, but that wasn't the same. After getting into a pattern like Rafe had, sitting in the clouds with his guns armed and ready, it was hard to realize that he knew only his crew, but none of them as well as he knew Danny. 

Just then, as Red, Goose, and Anthony were laughing, joking, and enjoying the comforting radio music, a knock came to the door, of course there was so much noise, the only person who noticed was Rafe. He reluctantly walked to the door, and let in a scrawny pilot just recruited.

The pilot cleared his throat, "Hi, I'm Captain Devon Berenger." His voice was deep, yet forced.

"Rafe McCawley." There was an awkward silence, not in the room, just between the two men now facing each other. "Your taking Danny's place, I presume?" Rafe asked.

"If by Danny you mean Captain Walker, then yes. I've never met him, all I know is he backed out of the mission four days ago."

"He left honorably." Rafe snapped. 

Devon Berenger presumed this man standing before him to be like an very sensitive bomb. A bomb that would explode at the touch, however, he was very tall and, despite the sorrow in his eyes, very good-looking. 

Another pilot, that had heard Rafe's comment, warned, "Rafe, buddy, come on. He isn't against Danny."

"And you are?" Captain Berenger asked.

"Lieutenant R-r-r-red Winkle, and this is Lieutenant G-g-g-ooz, and these guys are P-p-p-privates Anthony Fusco, John CardIone, and N-n-n-noah McArthur." He replied, gesturing to other handsome pilots.

"I guess I'm your co-pilot." The man called, 'Gooz' said.

"And Anthony and I are on your crew." Noah told him.

"Wow," Berenger said, more to himself than to others. "I've never had a crew before."

Rafe looked over the man once again. He looked very small, but definitely not timid. His countenance was very strong. It seemed to Rafe that he had had to crawl his way to the top, but after talking a little more to him, he found very familiar eyes. They were much like Danny's eyes when he broke a rule, eyes that were scared of someone very close. Of course he did not let fear be discovered. Only if you had seen your closest friend go through abuse could you decipher it in others.

Back | Index | Next


	4. Weakness

Chapter 4  
Weakness 

The ruthless training began the next day at roughly six in the morning. They began running laps, and then to assigning troops. Red, Second Lieutenant Riley Fisher, First Class Private John Ryan, and First Class Private Wilhelm Everett (a. k. a. Willy). Goose was Devon Berenger's co-pilot, Anthony was the bombardier, and two other men were assigned to him. 

After just two weeks of training, the men had begun to bond. Almost everyone had received a nickname. Rafe's was "R-A-F'" Because he served with the RAF pilots, and knew more than any other pilot the real combat that the men soon faced. Rafe's war knowledge quickly gained him respect. He was a hero to every man at that airfield. 

Captain Berenger was now being called "Berry", due to his kind and feminine attitude. The man's eyes were wise, yet there was no hair on his face, and often sounded like his voice was still changing. However, even though he wasn't the biggest or strongest man in the air squadron, he certainly had his way with the ladies. It wasn't like anything Rafe had ever seen before. Berenger acted like he didn't want them, and he treated them as equals. Which wasn't even close to the way Rafe had seen other cocky pilots treat women, like toys. 

Berenger had friends, but not many, he mostly kept to himself, and didn't expect anyone to acknowledge him. Oh, but Berry was not afraid. Rafe would discover this on a training flight the next day.

"Ready for take off." Rafe told Berry. Colonel Doolittle had instructed him to run through some more practice with him on an AT (Advanced Trainer). Rafe had wondered why a full-fledged, respected pilot like Berry would need extra practice on a trainer, but, of course, did not question the Colonel.

Swiftly and gracefully the pilot lifted off. One of the most perfect take offs Rafe had ever seen. The Captain was careful, yet daring. From the moment Rafe had seen this pilot, he had felt something, and after watching him fly that day he realized that there definitely was something connecting between the two of them. Something in the blood maybe. Both loved to fly, as every pilot did, but these two men didn't only .love it they nurtured it, cared for it, and had it living in their souls. This one correlation would develop into a new friendship. A friendship Rafe had missed ever since he left Danny in January of 1941.

* * *

The night was empty, dark, cold, and still. Rafe couldn't sleep. For the first time in a long time. He and the Doolittle squadron were in San Francisco, they would be leaving, wherever they were going, in three days. For some reason, that Rafe would not yet understand, the friendship between him and Berry had somehow healed him from the pain he had suffered lasting since December Sixth, and ending on that first flight with Devon Berenger. Now they were never parted. Devon had been the second one, beside Colonel Doolittle that had taken off in the limited space they had, Rafe was the first.

From the minute their deep friendship began, Rafe had actually begun to get a full night's rest, and the images of Danny and Evelyn had no longer haunted him, until that night. For the first time since training began, his muscles ached, they ached for something unknown to him. He felt paralyzed for the first time since he discovered Danny and Evelyn's amour. For the first time his heart ached for someone he knew not of. For the first time he ached for a someone to hold him and tell him it would be all right. He was so confused. His feelings weren't right, at least he thought so. It wasn't right for a grown man to need someone to hold.

* * *

"What you writing?" Berry asked.

Rafe didn't reply, just signed the letter; _Your Brother, Rafe._

"Rafe?' Berry repeated the question, still Rafe did not reply.

"What is it?' Berry inquired taking a seat on the bed, beside him. He got the same reaction. "Are you mad or something?'

Rafe kept his eyes on the letter, he had to make sure all the spelling was right. He couldn't let the last thing Danny get from him be misspelled. Rafe had decided many months ago, the day he left for Florida to meet with Colonel Doolittle, that he would never write Evelyn another letter, as long as he lived.

"Rafe?"

Rafe still did not reply, he was angry. At Berry, at everyone, but after every pilot left, except Berry, who had not yet given up on his friend, Rafe asked, as calmly as he knew how, "Will you read this over for me? I don't know if I spelled everything right."

Devon quickly scanned through the letter, and made many changes, then handed it back, "You have trouble spelling, don't you?" 

"A little. My friend, a nurse, tells me I'm dyslexic." Rafe explained. 

"How'd you get in the Navy?" 

"She passed me." Rafe explained and added, "You won't tell-"

"No, no, of course not." 

Rafe smiled happily.

* * *

"What about Charlie?" Rafe's mother suggested. Danny and Evelyn exchanged glances, both disliked the name. 

"Maybe, Tate." Evelyn thought aloud.

"I don't know. Tate Daniel Walker, doesn't really click." 

Evelyn tapped her pencil in thought. She then noticed a newspaper article, front page. It read:

**_Lt. Rafe McCawley Found in France, Alive!_**

On the front was a rather handsome photograph of him. "Rafe." Evelyn whispered. 

"Pardon?" Danny asked.

"Rafe." Evelyn said aloud. "It's only right, Danny. After what we did to him. Just imagine if you were in his shoes. He saved both our lives."

Danny smiled, placing his hand on hers, "Rafe it is

Back | Home | Next


	5. San Francisco

Chapter 5  
San Francisco 

After a movie, the many pilots decided to roam the town. Doolittle had finally permitted them leave until midnight. It was quite a patriotic sight for all who passed the eighty men in uniform with wings planted on their chest. They were pilots of the US Navy, and with that title came respect.

They stopped at a restaurant nicknamed, "The Jukebox". Inside there was an enormous crowd of people, all standing around. There was no music or food, yet.

* * *

Evelyn had been shopping quietly in town, when it struck her to get her mail. She walked to the post office, and retrieved it. The recipient's name was written somewhat childlike on the front, instantly, she knew it was from Rafe. She tore it open and read it's contents:

_**Danny,  
This is the last letter you'll get from me for a while. Man, we've been through a lot. Grade School, high school; life, death; love. We taught each other a lot. I want to let you know that if anything happens to me, I would have traded my life for just one more flight with you in my backyard on that old biplane. You're my best friend. Don't forget that. You make sure that kid's taken care of, and the girl too.**_

_**Your Brother,**_

_**Rafe**_

* * *

Rafe, Berry, and Red all sat at a table while music began to play. Anthony pushed Berry in to the middle of the booth, and pulled him and his new girl friend up beside them. She had three other ladies with her. "Guys, this is Shirley, Candice, Mary, and Jen."

They all exchanged exhilarated hellos, but Rafe was the only one to notice how uncomfortable Berry was. Shirley turned him from his thoughts, "We're all cousins." She told them.

"Everyone in here's related, we're throwing a party for my sister." Candice explained. "Boy, were we glad when some handsome soldiers like you stepped in."

"And I thought tonight would be a bore." Jen laughed.

Rafe gave them a slight smile. "What's your names?" Mary asked.

"This is Red Winkle," Rafe introduced his friend, then glanced at Devon, and paused before saying, "That's Devon Berenger, and I'm Rafe McCawley."

"_The_ Rafe McCawley?" Candice asked.

"You've heard of me?" Rafe asked.

"My sister's told me all about you in her letters."

"Really? Who's that?" Rafe asked while taking a drink.

"Evelyn. Evelyn Stewart."

Both Red and Anthony choked on their breadsticks, nearly coughing them up. Rafe swallowed his liquor hard.

"Who's Evelyn?" Berry asked in confusion.

"My ex-girlfriend." Rafe quickly explained monotonously. "She's here tonight?" Rafe asked.

"No, she moved to Tennessee with her fiancée. Ooh, you should have seen her parents when they heard about what she had done. They could have flown to the moon on those angry fumes." Shirley explained.

Rafe held his tongue, but in his mind, the cursing was never-ending. "Maybe I better go." Rafe said, standing quickly, Berry followed him out the door.

Back | Home | Next


	6. Confidence

Chapter 6  
Confidence 

"What is it?" Devon asked, trying to keep up with his little legs.

"Nothing, go back to the party, Dev." 

"I'd rather go back to the hotel."

"Doesn't bother me any." Rafe replied, quickening his step. 

"Listen, Rafe, it isn't right that you keep yourself bottled up like this. The least you can do is tell me." Devon persisted until Rafe gave in.

"All right, let's go over here." The men stepped onto the San Francisco Beach, and Rafe began his story. He told everything from playing Chicken to Danny leaving, and concluded with, "I still love her, Dev. I know you're probably gonna think I am a complete softy, but I do. I'd do anything to get her back. Of course, I know that there's nothing that I can do, but Danny's with her now.

"I'm gonna ask you a question, and I want you to answer me honestly, alright?"

"Shoot."

"If there was any man on earth you could choose to be with her, besides you, who would you choose?"

Rafe nodded and smiled. "Thanks, Berry."

"Anytime." They offered each other a quick handshake, and Devon looked at his watch. "We better get back, it's almost midnight."

* * *

"What the hell are you doing coming into my outfit a half-hour late?" Doolittle asked, trying to suppress his anger.

"We just lost track of time, sir." Devon Berenger replied, before Rafe had a chance.

"You of all people, Dev. I thought I could trust you. What were you doing?"

"Nothing of consequence, sir." Rafe replied, quickly this time. This guy was almost as smart as he was at dealing with Doolittle.

"If it's any consolation, sir, we had a chance to reminisce." 

Rafe was surprised at how well Berenger handled himself in front of Doolittle, with out any fear. Doolittle was also softer with Devon as well. When he spoke to the other men it was with strong force, but with Captain Berenger, it was much different, as if he were afraid the Captain might break.

"I don't care about that, Captain, as long as you are back by curfew."

"Yes, sir." Berry saluted the man in accordance with his duty. "Thank you, sir." 

Doolittle saluted back, and told Berenger that he was done talking, to which he left. However, Doolittle would not let Rafe leave. "Have a seat, son. There's something you need to know about that pilot."

Back | Home | Next


	7. Invincible

**Chapter 7  
Unpredictable**

Rafe was left speechless as he slowly made his way back to his barracks. Berenger was on his bunk when Rafe came in. "What'd he say?" He asked.

"Not too much. Go to sleep, Berry." Rafe was extremely distant, and didn't say a word as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Evelyn, you read this?" Danny asked, hardly believing his ears.

"I'm sorry, Danny. I didn't mean to invade your privacy, it's just that I thought-"

"Ev, please don't explain. I don't need it. I know you're worried about Rafe, and I really don't blame you. So am I. I don't even mind if you read my mail, just ask me next time, will you?"

"Of course, Danny." Evelyn replied. Danny's reaction was far better than what she had expected. She wondered how Rafe might have handled it, probably the same way. Evelyn embraced Danny, and turned to the radio where Glenn Miller's _Stars and Stripes Forever_ was playing. She let out a long sigh, how long was this war going to go on?

* * *

The next morning, the raiders boarded the USS Hornet, where they were surprised to find their planes lined up ready for action. They all continually were working on their planes, Doolittle had said if there was one thing wrong, they would be sent back. None of the men wanted that. 

Rafe had done a wonderful job at keeping distance from Devon. Even when he sought him out. They shared the same cabin, but Rafe always found a way to be asleep before he got in there, and was always awake with the sun. Devon got the hint after a while, and found more time to work on his plane than to spend with the men. 

After picking up the battleships and cruisers from Hawaii, an occasion Rafe, Red, Anthony, and Goose found a reason to miss, Devon decided to confront his friend. It was early in the evening when the men were playing card in their cabins, waiting for the bugle to sound for dinner, Devon walked into the cabin alone, and was shunned by Rafe, who turned over in his bed on the top bunk. Devon swiftly walked to his bunk, and quietly whispered, "What's wrong with you?"

Rafe ignored him. "Rafe, did I do something to offend you?" Rafe turned over in the bunk to resist temptation to speak.

Just at that moment the bugle sounded for dinner, and the men quickly left their card game for supper. After the last man left, leaving just Rafe and Devon, Rafe turned to look at him. "Doolittle told me."

"Told you what?"

"He told me who you really are."

Devon was silent for a moment, "I don't know what to say. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but-"

"Sorry? But what? I poured my heart out to you, and it turns out you've been lying to me all this time. Not just to me, to everyone."

"What else am I supposed to say? I wouldn't have been able to fly if they knew about me."

"How come Doolittle knows?"

"It was his idea. Listen, please don't tell anyone, Rafe. I don't think I can handle it right now."

Rafe was silent while considering this. "Do you wear a corset or something?"

"Yeah, a straight one, like the ones they wore in the twenties. Are you going to tell?"

"No, I won't tell. Let's get to dinner."

Devon thanked Rafe and followed him out the door. Rafe still didn't fully comprehend, Devon Berenger was a woman.*******

Back | Index | Next

*********This is what I was talking about. I did this to give the story an interesting twist. This is not historical fact! Though, wouldn't it have been pretty great?


	8. At Sea

**Chapter 8  
At Sea**

** It was sunrise as Rafe forced himself from his bunk. He had found it very difficult to sleep, and decided it would be a good idea to get an early start. He pulled himself slowly to the latrines where he found none other than Devon washing his face. Eyes closed, Berry searched for a towel. Rafe found it on the floor, and held it to her face. She was surprised by this, and, after drying her wet cheeks, she looked up to see Rafe. "Thanks." She managed to murmur.**

** She was wearing nothing, but her straight corset. Which looked extremely uncomfortable. "Usually you aren't up this early."**

** Rafe checked his watch. Four o' clock, it was early. He then heard a noise in the cabin. "Sounds like I'm not the only one up early."**

** Berry quickly pulled on her mechanic suit just as Red made his way in. "Thanks for getting me up, bud."**

** "Sorry, Red." Rafe apologized.**

** Red sighed, took a towel and bar of soap from the rack, and proceeded to the showers.**

** Berry sighed, and began to brush her teeth. "So." She said through a full mouth, "How mad are you?"**

** Rafe gave her a half smile, borrowed her comb, and began doing his hair. "Not so much mad, anymore. Just disappointed."**

** "I should have told you." She said, spitting in the sink, she wiped her mouth, and gazed at Rafe who was now brushing his teeth. "Do you miss her?"**

** "Who?"**

** "Evelyn. Do you miss her?"**

** "Of course I do. I loved her." He spat in the sink, and wiped his mouth.**

** Berenger nodded understandingly, gathered her things, and began to leave, when Rafe pulled on her arm. "Would it be alright if I kissed you?" He asked.**

** She nodded, and just as their lips were about to touch, Gooz surprised them, coming in the door. Rafe noticed him first. "Did you get it?"**

** Berenger glanced quickly at Gooz, and said in a deeper voice than before, "Yeah, got it." She then quickly hurried to the flight deck.**

** "There was something in my eye," Rafe explained, and then followed her out the door.**

Back | Home | Next


	9. Simple Things

Chapter 9  
Simple Things 

_**April 17, 1942**_

Money was tight, so Danny went out looking for a job. Rafe's family were all away at a housewarming party for the neighbors. Evelyn was all alone, besides the child inside her. After a few moments of enjoying the radio's company, Evelyn walked briskly back to her bedroom, Rafe's old room, right across the hall from Danny's. Sometimes, as she lay in bed just between asleep and awake, she could see images of Rafe sitting at the desk that still sat just the below the window, working on his homework. The window gave a perfect view of the barn, and she just knew that he would watch his dad dust crops from that very spot. She slept in the same bed Rafe had, and could only imagine if he was there, laying beside her, the way she had always wanted it to be. Some of Rafe's things had been left. Overalls, a button-up shirt, and a hat still resting in the closet, waiting for their owner to return home. Pictures were still hung on the wall. Pictures of his family before he left for the army, and pictures of him and Danny growing up. She could look into the eyes of those photographs and see them, grown up, wondering if they ever thought their lives would end up like this. If they ever thought their relationship would be tested because of a girl. Some silly, stupid girl, who just doesn't know how to say no.

She entered Rafe's room, and stepped, absent-mindedly to the chest of drawers, pulled open the top to reveal her journal. The one Rafe had given her on their second date. Evelyn had used it to write about their blossoming relationship, and, when they thought he died, to place her deepest feelings. When she started dating Danny, she had placed a rubber band between the two relationships. The relationship with Rafe had ended three months after he died, when she met Danny at the movies. She opened to the where her and Rafe's relationship had ended. The crane he had made was still there, along with a rose he had given her, and all of his letters sent from England. She had read all of the letters that he had sent his family, not half as many as he had sent her. It surprised her to find out that Rafe hadn't told them anything about their relationship. She knew he wanted to surprise them. Every now and then Evelyn couldn't help touching that crane that Rafe had made for her, the one that had taken "six hours to fold". He had loved her so much, and every time she thought about it, she knew she had broken his heart. She unfolded a letter, and began to read,

_**Dear Evelyn,**_

_** It's a lot different than I thought it would be here. It's cold. So cold it goes down deep into your bones. When I'm up in the air, all I think about is you. It helps me get through it. I shot down a Nazi yesterday, and, as I watched him tumble through the air and hit the ocean, I couldn't help but think he had a girl waiting for him, a girl like you, waiting for him to come back.**_

_** It's not easy making friends.**_

__"Evelyn!" She heard Danny calling from the other end of the house. Evelyn frantically put away her things, and shoved them in the drawer, just as Danny walked into her bedroom. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, really. Did you find a job?" Evelyn asked, purposefully changing the subject.

"No, I didn't really look. Well, I guess I looked, but then I ran into an old friend of mine, Shane, he works for the Shelby Gazette now, and wants to interview me about what happened at Pearl Harbor."

"That's great, Danny." Evelyn tried to seem happy.

"Yeah, but that's not the best part. He told me that some of our old school mates our having a picnic tomorrow that should last into the evening, and they invited us. So how about it?" Danny smiled lovingly into Evelyn's eyes, overjoyed.

"Why not?" Evelyn shrugged. It couldn't be all bad.

* * *

Rafe had drug Devon away from her work on the B-25, to the deck. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to show you something." He took her to the very end of the flattop, and had her lay down. "Look at those stars. The only other place you can see them this good is Pearl Harbor."

"Well we are on the ocean. Really, Rafe, what do you want?" Devon was impatient as ever. They were taking off the next night, and she wanted to make sure everything was right with the plane.

"Okay. The truth is, we might die tomorrow, and I just wanted to make sure everything's clear with us." Rafe replied, quicker than he meant it to be.

"You mean you might die tomorrow, and you just wanted to make sure you could score before you did." She smiled at him.

Rafe laughed, he had never known a woman to act so manly. Of course, after living with 87 men for six weeks, why wouldn't she? As his laughter died off, the silence engulfed them, and, as they inched closer and closer to each other, both of their heart's pounding, a loud speaker interrupted them, "Emergency meeting on the Observation Deck! All pilots report to the Observation Deck!" It was Colonel Doolittle, and he was to tell them that he would be going too.  


Back | Home | Next


	10. April 18, 1942

Chapter 10  
April 18, 1942 

As Rafe looked on while Captain Berenger took off, his heart was in his throat, gasping for air. If something were to happen to her, he wouldn't be able to live, not after losing two loves.

* * *

At that same moment, Danny loaded the picnic basket, helped Evelyn into his Ford, and drove toward Memphis. He and his friends would meet just outside of the town, go on a quick hike, and settle down for a picnic. Danny chatted the whole way about how he couldn't wait to see his friends again. The whole time, Evelyn thought about her old friends, mostly Betty. Sandra, Barbara, and Martha were still stationed at Pearl Harbor, helping the injured soldiers to recover. 

* * *

After knowing that Berry was alright, Rafe went to full power, and followed his friend and girl to Tokyo. It was about noon when they reached their destination, and they began to drop their bombs. Rafe noticed Berry's voice becoming more feminine as she shouted to her men. In a fighting situation such as this, it was no time to worry about sounding like a man. After they hit their targets, Rafe noticed flak being shot at them. "Get into the clouds, Dev, now!"

* * *

They had cut the hike short due to three pregnant women with them. Danny's girl was not the only one expecting. Shane's wife, Theresa, was six months along, and Tim's wife, Janice, was four. There were five schoolmate couples there. All were married, except Danny and Evelyn. Danny's friends didn't really question them about it, realizing it was his own life, but, by now, the whole town knew, and rumors were floating around. While they were eating, they began reminiscing on old times. Of course Rafe was brought up. "So where is the old flyboy?" Tim asked.

"We're not sure. Somewhere in the Pacific. He's doing something for Colonel Doolittle." Danny told them, taking a sip of his lemonade.

"Is it dangerous?" Rafe's good friend, Janice asked, worried. 

"If you know Rafe it probably is." Shane replied for Danny. Danny was relieved not to have to talk about it. He knew more than most people did, but it was still unacceptable to talk about it.

"So, how did you two meet?" Theresa asked, changing the subject.

"We met through Rafe. When we thought he died, we sort of comforted each other." Evelyn told them. 

"Oh, I see. So when did this little miracle happen?" Janice asked, gesturing to the unborn child.

"About a week or so before the attack." Danny replied.

"You were at Pearl Harbor then, too, Evelyn?" Shane asked.

"Yes. I was a nurse." Evelyn replied, wiping her mouth with a napkin, and leaning on her fiancée, who began to hold her. 

"Well, then it seems like I'm going to have to interview you too then. If that's alright."

"Perfectly fine." Evelyn replied, weakly, her head was beginning to pound, and the light from the sun wasn't helping. 

Danny planted a peck on her forehead, and took a bite of his sandwich. "How did you know Rafe, Evelyn?"

"We met just four weeks before he left for England."

"We all know about Rafe's dyslexia, right? Well, Nurse Johnson, here, was kind enough to pass him on an eye exam." Danny told them. 

"We became good friends after that, and then he left." Evelyn explained, "That's when Danny and I left for Hawaii."

* * *

"Berry, you've got to get out of here." Rafe thought, as if she could hear him. Just then a broadcast came over the once dead radio, "You're all brave souls. We're on our own." Doolittle's voice transmitted over the radio.

"This really was a suicide mission." Rafe said aloud. Red looked away from Rafe. He knew exactly what he was thinking, for he had heard the conversation in the bathroom. He and Goose both knew. They knew that Berry was in fact a girl, and that Rafe had feelings for her, but they didn't know how she felt about him. That was alright, because, they realized Rafe didn't know either. 

Red moved to the back of the cockpit, Rafe noticed this, and asked, "How much fuel we got left?"

Ripley handed Red one can, "This all we got?" Red demanded. 

"That's all we got, Red!"

"Rafe," Rafe heard from behind, he turned to look at Red, "You better pray for land!" 

Rafe's eyes absent-mindedly drifted to Berenger's plane, where Goose sat, talking to Berenger. Rafe knew it was about fuel. Then he looked ahead, and suddenly, he no longer saw the sea, but the coast. "I see the coast! I see the coast!" Red hurried to the seat beside Rafe to get ready for landing. 

Rafe got on the radio, "I see the coast! It's just a few miles out, we can make it, Dev, just follow me!"

"I'm following you, Rafe!" Was the reply he received. 

* * *

"Do you remember when Rafe threw that huge party when his parents weren't home?" Tim asked Danny.

"How could I forget? That was the night Rafe's dad treated me like his son."

"What do you mean?"

"He gave me the same beatings he gave Rafe. I got to tell you, after that, the McCawley house was just like my own." 

Evelyn smiled, and looked across the plains. The sunset was beautiful, of course, not as pretty as the ones at Pearl Harbor, but still they were gorgeous. Instantly Rafe's face replaced that sun, and she remembered the last time she spoke to him, the last time she heard his voice. He was so heartbroken. It was the first time Evelyn had ever seen him cry. "I'll never look at another sunset without thinking of you." That promise was not broken yet.

* * *

Rafe had made an emergency landing after telling Berenger to leave. There were Japanese patrols all over the place. They had attempted to protect themselves, but the Japanese were still pulling through. "We've got to get up in those hills, find the Chinese!"

Just then the howling of an airplane engine was upon them, Rafe looked up, it was Devon Berenger. Suddenly her bullets were strafing the Japanese from their posts, and, as she turned to make another passing, she crashed. "Devon!" Rafe screamed, and instantly jumped up to go to her rescue. After rushing through weeds, and shooting down a couple enemy soldiers, Rafe found Berry. She was laying on the ground next to her plane with a piece of sharp metal gouged into her neck. "Dev!"

Rafe attempted to pull it out, but it wouldn't budge, he even gave himself a wound trying to pry it away from her. "I'm fine, Rafe. Make sure there aren't anymore soldiers." She managed to say. 

Rafe, without knowing why, obeyed her orders, and, with the help of the other men, Goose and Red in particular, they won over them. After which, Rafe rushed to her side again. "Goose, Red, look for the Chinese." Rafe then looked into Berry's piercing eyes. "You're gonna be alright, Devon."

"Devonny." Came the hoarse reply.

"What?"

"My name's Devonny."

Rafe smiled. He felt her hand on his back, as she pulled him close to her, she kissed him.

To Be Continued...

Back | Home | 


	11. News

Chapter 11  
News 

The next day, news began coming in which shocked Shane immensely. He immediately dialed Danny's number. "Hello?" Rafe's mother answered.

"I need to talk to Danny." Shane urged.

"Shane? Is something wrong, dear?" She asked.

"I don't know. Can I talk to Danny?" A moment later, Danny was on the phone. 

"What is it?" He asked. The family had just sat down at dinner when they received the call. Rafe's mother seemed extremely worried, which made Evelyn worry too.

"Who was Rafe's colonel again?" Shane asked.

"Colonel Doolittle, why?" 

Shane grasped the newspaper on his desk; the headline read, Doolittle and Raiders All Dead. He reluctantly read it to Danny.

Danny stood with his ear to the phone in complete shock. Finally he thanked Shane for calling, and replaced the phone. He looked at Evelyn, who was extremely curious. "It's Rafe." Evelyn cupped her hands to her mouth, and Rafe's family gasped. "They think he's-" Danny paused, and thought over his next sentence. " They don't know. It's just a guess."

"What is it, son?" Rafe's dad wondered. 

"They think Colonel Doolittle and the raiders didn't make it through." Danny told them. "Everyone says they're dead."

Tears began flowing in all, except Evelyn and Danny. They had already gone through this before. They weren't going to let themselves hurt again, not until they were sure. 

Soon news came in saying the Doolittle Raid was a complete success, and then that only a few had survived. After a while, no one knew who to believe anymore.

Back | Index | Home


	12. Home

Chapter 12  
Home 

A little while later, they received news that the Doolittle Raiders were on their way home. Danny, Evelyn, and all of Rafe's family flew to Hawaii. The wives, sweethearts, and children were all gathered at the airfield to await their arrival. They did not have to wait long. Soon the low buzzing of an engine was heard, and the crowd became restless as the plane was taxied toward them. Finally the door was lowered, and Colonel Doolittle stepped from the plane. He was received with a honorable applause. 

Then, pilots began filing out of the airplane. Some with a broken leg, some with no leg at all. This courageous act had certainly taken its toll. Evelyn held her breath, and found her legs carrying her closer and closer to the plane. Rafe's parents, older siblings, and younger brother all found it hard to breathe. Rafe had not yet come from the plane. Then he appeared from the fuselage of the silver bird. Evelyn shaded her eyes, and felt her heart jump with joy. Danny was behind her, feeling almost the same way Evelyn did. His best friend, his brother, was finally home.

Evelyn was too distracted by the happiness of seeing Rafe again to notice someone following close behind him. She embraced him tightly making the stranger behind Rafe grow angry, and quickly storm away. Rafe had tears in his eyes. It had been so long since he had felt Evelyn. He knew he would never be able to kiss her or hold her as he had done before, but, oh, how he wanted- He opened his eyes, and noticed Devonny Berenger leaving him behind. Rafe realized why, but decided to take in his last moment with Evelyn before he chased after her. When he let go, Danny was hugging him, and after that his family. He never saw Devonny again. 


	13. Three Years Later~September 2, 1945

Three Years Later (Part II on my website) Chapter 1  
September 2, 1945 

Three years later, Danny and Evelyn had had their first son, Rafe Daniel Walker, and Rafe had gone on to serve as a proud, honorable pilot earning the rank of Colonel. Rafe had also helped in putting together the very first Women's Air Force Service Pilot (WASP). Everyone thought he helped because he was so kind-hearted, but the truth was, deep down, Rafe hoped to find Devonny. He had spoken to Colonel Doolittle, who was serving in England, but he would not say a word. "She asked me not to tell you, and I'm not going to betray her trust." 

It was September 2, 1945. Rafe was on a battleship in Tokyo Harbor. The _ USS Missouri_ was the final resting place of the war. The Japanese and Americans were signing a peace treaty, and Rafe considered himself lucky to be a part of this historic event. After the signing, Rafe disembarked the ship to find his own ship which would be taking him back to the states. That's when he saw it. Four pilots whom he slightly recognized. They were pilots from the Doolittle Raid, pilots presumed dead. They had been imprisoned for the duration of the war, and were finally permitted to go home. He decided not to disturb them, and continued walking. Another sight then caught his eye. Fuchida, the man who had led the attack on Pearl Harbor, was waving his hand toward no one else, but Rafe. Rafe reluctantly walked to his side. "Colonel McCawley, right?"

Rafe nodded, refusing to forgive this man. 

"I've heard stories. We had three hundred planes attack Pearl." He told Rafe, "Out of those three hundred, twenty-nine were lost. I hear out of those twenty-nine, you and your friend shot down seven."

"You're right." Rafe replied, clenching his teeth. 

"I hope you can forgive me for what I did, Colonel. It was years ago, and, then, we couldn't find another way out of it. When I heard what you did, I couldn't help but think about what an honorable pilot you are. You are without fear. The story of your heroism will not leave my family." Fuchida promised, giving Rafe a bow. Rafe thanked him and bowed his forgiveness. 

  



	14. Tennessee

Chapter 2  
Tennessee 

"Surprise!" An enormous crowd shouted to an unexpected pilot. Rafe was finally home, and all of his friends and family were there to greet him. He shook the rain off of his umbrella, removed his heavy trench coat, and began to celebrate

. It had been raining for hours. Rafe was lucky he could find his way home. Thunder crashed and lightning struck as if they wanted the party to end, but Rafe's friends would not let that happen. 

He was bombarded with questions. After returning from the Doolittle Raid, he only stayed in Hawaii a couple of days before leaving on a carrier for Midway Island. Therefore, he had never seen Little Rafe, and was surprised by how much he resembled Danny. Danny and Evelyn had been married in November, after Little Rafe was born, and were now expecting their second. Evelyn was glowing. "Rafe, this is Uncle Rafe." She gave Little Rafe a shove toward his namesake.

"My name's Rafe too!" Little Rafe giggled.

Rafe smiled, "Ain't that somethin'?" He asked, lifting him into his arms. "You look just like your daddy." Rafe tried to be happy. It wasn't easy losing two loves in the same year. It was three years ago, and he had expected time to heal, but it hadn't. Evelyn was still just a beautiful as ever, and he missed Devonny so much, it was like his wings had been clipped. Shane then turned on the radio to blasting swing music. Rafe was not in the mood to dance, and just sat reminiscing with Shane.

After a couple songs, the party began to grow into a extraordinary event. Shane took pictures while Rafe met old friends again. Rafe's brother, Tyler, decided to take Little Rafe to bed, realizing the party was getting to rough. He took him up the stairs and to his own little bedroom Tyler's father had built out of a walk-in closet. The house was getting too small, but the room fit Little Rafe just fine. He was happy wherever he was. 

Walking back to the party, Tyler heard a slight knock at the door. He realized that no one could hear it downstairs, and quickly opened it. 

* * *

Tyler led the guest downstairs, a little nervous. He had no idea who this stranger was. He shut off the music, and cleared his throat. "Rafe, this girl says she knows you."

Rafe turned to see a woman in slacks, soaked to the skin, her hair drenched and dripping all over the hardwood floor. "Devonny." 


	15. Brotherly Discussion

Chapter 15  
Brotherly Discussion 

"Hi, Rafe." She replied, chilled to the bone. Rafe didn't say a word, just embraced the wet girl. He then introduced her to everyone, but didn't seem to notice Evelyn, spying with denied envy. 

"Look at you!" Rafe's mother, Sarah, exclaimed. Both she and her father were exceedingly happy for their son. "You must be freezing. I know my daughter has something you can wear." 

Sarah and Rafe's sister, Heidi, took Devonny upstairs leaving a stunned party. 

"Who was that, Rafe?" Some inquired. Danny took his and Rafe's coat, and led his best friend outside. 

* * *

"If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to." Danny said once they were outside. The rain had died down slightly, and they walked toward the old barn, about a quarter of a mile away. 

"We met in Eglin." Rafe replied, "I never expected to see her again." 

"Did you two have a relationship?" Danny asked. 

"If you mean were we friends, yes. I could tell her anything." Rafe explained, hoping Danny wouldn't ask what. 

"I mean did you date?" 

"There really wasn't time, Dan. She's a good friend of Doolittle's, and was at the base all the time, but we were always working." Rafe bit his lip, bracing himself. He knew Danny enough to know what the next question was going to be, these were the same questions Danny asked when Rafe told him about Evelyn so long ago. 

"Did you kiss her?" 

"A couple of times." Rafe recalled those distant memories after they landed in China. After their first kiss the only thing that pulled them away from each other was the Chinese, and then they were inseparable on the plane returning to Hawaii. 

"She is pretty." Danny said, without expecting an answer.

"I know." Rafe let his mind go to the days before the mission. Even with short hair she was beautiful, but now, she was even more breath-taking than before. Her hair was past her shoulders, and he could finally see her feminine figure, unlike before when she covered it with a straight corset and baggy clothing. 

The friends walked in silence a little while longer. They soon approached the barn where they had once played as children. "This place hasn't changed a bit." Rafe said, letting his hands touch the unforgotten biplane. 

"It's weird how much other things have changed." Danny told Rafe. "When we played in this plane as kids, we never even considered what could happen. Now look at us."

Rafe nodded in agreement, after admiring the plane a little longer he said, "That kid looks so much like you."

"Yeah. Let's just hope he doesn't make the same mistakes."

"What do you mean?"

"Evelyn and I aren't getting along too well. We're thinking about separating."

Rafe was shocked at this news, and wanted to jump with joy or shout in anger, but he kept his heroic composure. "What about your son?"

"He's the only thing keeping us together, him and the new baby, but we can't stay together for two kids, Rafe. She doesn't love me anymore."

"Yes she does, Danny. Have you heard of hormones? That's all it is. Don't desert her. She needs you."

"I guess you're right."

"I always am." Rafe smiled. He glanced at the plane, and said, "Hey, Danny, you wanna go flying?" 


	16. Dawn

**Chapter 16  
Dawn**

"Good morning, Rafe." Devonny greeted him happily at the breakfast table of the McCawleys.

"Hey, Dev." Rafe took a sip of his mother's fresh orange juice, and glanced at her. She wore his shirt and a pair of his shorts. She hated dresses, and he had submitted his clothes to her as an alternative. The rest of Rafe's family were sitting around the table and the breakfast nook, all of them discreetly stealing looks at the two as Rafe retrieved her pancakes. They had all stayed over night, still celebrating Rafe's return. 

"Devonny, is it?" Rafe's brother inquired. There were five McCawley children, and all except Rafe were married and had at least one child. 

"Yes it is." Devonny replied, thanking Rafe for the orange juice. Not one of his siblings missed the admiring gaze he continually sent her. Devonny seemed to be the only one in the room who had not acknowledged it, or was pretending not to.

At that moment, Danny and Evelyn came storming into the kitchen. "I didn't say that, Ev."

"Well it certainly sounds that way to me." She retorted, becoming composed when she noticed the family's eyes on her. They began to fix their breakfast, passing Rafe who gave Danny a supportive pat on the shoulder. 

The room was filled with conversation from the entire family, all delighted to have a reunion. Most lived in Memphis, the eldest, John, lived in Nashville with his family. 

"Did you sleep well last night?" Rafe asked Devonny after she had taken bite.

"Better than I've slept in a while." She replied, immersing her pancakes in the soupy syrup.

"Good. That's good." Rafe smiled at her. Devonny seemed uncomfortable, but smiled back.

She set down her fork. "Can we talk?" She asked.

"Yeah." Rafe said, giving her his full attention.

"Alone?" 

"Oh, of course. Come into the den."

* * *

Rafe shut the door behind him, and Devonny made herself comfortable on the couch. Rafe sat beside her. 

"I can't lie to you any longer." She said after moments of hesitated silence. Rafe was about to reply, but she wouldn't let him. "Please don't interrupt me. This isn't easy. I can't be interrupted or I might lose my courage." She took a deep breath. "I've never said sorry in my life probably because I've never been sorry, until now. Rafe..." Her voice trailed off. "I am going to do this." She told herself, and repeated it twice before regaining her courage. She turned slightly so that she was facing him straight in the eyes, and tears formed. "Forgive me for leaving you, Rafe. I thought I knew what I was doing, but I was wrong. So wrong. Please forgive me. I'll never be more sorry for anything else in my entire life than right now. Say you forgive me."

"Oh, Devonny... You don't need-"

"Say it, please, Rafe!" She pleaded.

"Of course, I forgive you, Dev." Rafe took her hand in his.

"I thought you loved Evelyn... I didn't want my heart to be broken. I thought-" 

"It's alright, Devonny. I forgive you." Rafe tried to embrace her, but she pulled away.

"I'm not done. I need you to forgive me for leaving you."

"I already did." Rafe replied, confused.

"No for leaving today. I don't want to see you again." Devonny stood, as if what she said was a proclamation.

"What? Why?" Rafe stood as well, trying to grasp the words just spoken. 

Devonny gazed into his loving eyes, trying not to cry. "Rafe, I'm pregnant."

  



	17. Lesson Learned

Chapter 17  
Lesson Learned

After moments of awful, awkward silence, Devonny dutifully began to exit, but Rafe pulled her back, standing, and pulling her into an embrace. She unwillingly cried into his shoulder when he moved her face toward his. "I'm not going to let another woman walk out of my life." He proclaimed.

Devonny wiped her tears with her own hand while saying, "It isn't your choice." 

"Who's the father?"

"I don't want your charity, Rafe." Devonny stated, all the while refusing to leave his arms.

"Is he going to take care of you?"

"I don't need him." Rafe was about to reply when Devonny began to cry again, admitting what she did not want to admit. "I need you."

* * *

"Congratulations, Rafe." Danny gave his best friend a quick embrace as a plane flew overhead. "What the-" He asked, both him and Rafe rushing outside. The entire family had gone outside to take a look at the old barn and crop-dusters, Rafe had pulled Danny behind to give him the good news. He and Devonny were engaged.

Rafe and Danny worried more than anything else about those antique crop-dusters. They were the pride and joy of those two best friends, and were shocked when they heard the low buzzing of the engines. Not one of Rafe's family knew how to fly, Rafe's dad's license was taken away due to fading eye sight. They found themselves sprinting toward the barn. The two didn't remember running so fast since the attack on Pearl Harbor. 

"Who's flying that plane?" They both demanded simultaneously.

"It's Devonny, she said she knew how to fly. She took dad up." Rafe's sister explained. 

Rafe muttered obscene words that not even Danny had heard him say, before he began yelling at the girl. 

"She's a pretty good pilot." Danny realized, surprised at the reaction Rafe had given. "I don't think we need to worry about the plane."

"It's not the damn plane!" Rafe barked at Danny, trying to wave the plane down.

Evelyn was more than stunned at Rafe's behavior, and covered little Rafe's ears. 

Finally Devonny brought the plane down, "What's the matter with you?" She shouted over the engine as it shut off she and Rafe's father climbed out of the plane. 

"Do you wanna get sick?" Rafe demanded, " 'Cause that's what you're asking for."

"I'm fine, Rafe. That's why I didn't want to stay. Jimmy would have at least treated me like a human being."

"I am treating you like a human being, Dev." He softened. He didn't want her to leave. He took her into his arms, and caressed her face. "Can a guy be worried about his best girl?"


	18. Love and Laughter

Chapter 18; Love and Laughter 

**Chapter 18  
Dreaming Alone**

_There'll be love and laughter over  
And peace ever after  
Tomorrow when the world is free... _

There'll be bluebirds over  
The white cliffs of Dover  
Tomorrow just you wait and see... 

    Evelyn let the sweet melody wash over her like the tide in Hawaii. Every day she began to grow more and more desolate and alone. Even more so now that Rafe and Devonny were engaged. She would gaze out the window when the two went on walks, and felt the knife of jealousy stab through her, but she would never openly admit her feelings that she wanted to strangle the young girl who was considerably younger than herself. 

    It had been three months since the woman had come, and both girls had been growing considerably due to the child growing inside them. To Evelyn, that seemed to be the only thing linking the two. Rafe's family were proud of their son for taking such control over a situation such as this one. Devonny had explained that the father had died in a car accident, and that she had never really loved him, Rafe had always been her love. 

    Evelyn heard laughing come from the balcony above her, as she tried to relax to the calming sound of the radio. It was Devonny and Rafe again, acting as two young lovers should. Evelyn recalled the innocent love she had once shared with the man, and the scandal that the relationship had created between Danny and herself. Now it was complete history, recorded in her journal, and the journals of the people who shared the experience along with her. 

* * *

    "This will be the best day of your life, dear." Rafe's mother smoothed a strand of hair from Devonny's glowing face. It was her wedding day, and though her belly stuck out of her white gown she was extremely happy to finally be wed, and to the man who cared so much about her. 

* * *

    Rafe stared hard into the mirror his tux black as night, and his countenance bright as day. "I don't think I've ever seen you this happy, son." Rafe's father commented. 

    "I have." Danny commented, trying not to seem too revealing, but Rafe knew what he meant. Rafe recalled feeling almost the same way he felt now, but with Evelyn. The feeling, however, was somewhat less for Devonny. However, Rafe knew the love would grow much more for this woman as the years went on. It was quite uncomforting to think that she was to bear another man's child, but Rafe loved her none the less. 

* * *

    After what seemed like eternity on that cold February morning, the couple was facing one another at the altar. The ceremony was just about to begin, with Danny at Rafe's side, and Colonel Doolittle at Devonny's. When a shrill sound was heard from the front row. It was Evelyn. Danny rushed to her side, "We've got to get to the hospital." 

**Author's note: Sorry for so many horizontal lines, I just needed to show a change in scenery or time. Thanks for your patience. **

PS~Thanks for the kind reviews! 


End file.
